lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Imperial Wyrm/Imperial Wyrm's Admin Blog
Hello, Imperial Wyrm, here, discussing current events of the wiki. The Christmas theme was put up on December 2, 2014, just uhh, pointing that out. Looks good, doesn't it? We just did (today) sort of a casual RP set after the events of the Namekian Liberation in The Herulean War Saga. I would also like to say that New Namek has a new Grand Elder, after Moori died of old age, in the arc..he fused with his son in his dying moments, who is the current Grand Elder, Grand Elder Stragod. Two sons of Stragod, Ratis and Arp hatched today. For those of you who might have missed the arc, or have not participated in it, the Herulean War arc is an on going, major arc. The events leading up to the war happened on October 25, 2014 (or October 25, 1100 in RP time). What happened was, the ambassador of the Herulean Empire, Jazro, opened trade up with Earth, signing The Treaty of the Two Empires, with King Kuzon Jr. Now, the trade caused the Herulean Empire to sell its food source, Kortanium. Kortanium was a delicious, orange jello like substance, said to contain vitamins and improve health. However, it turned out it was a drug, designed to control other races. Humans who ate Kortanium started going through changes, slowly. The first change was violent behavior and orange eyes. Eventually, they evolved into blue skinned people, having blue skin like Heruleans. They then wanted to conquer Earth and declare it part of The Herulean Empire. After Knox and Nikad investigated this, and found out the Heruleans had been behind the changes and violent behavior of Earthlings, war was declared on November 2, 1100. Planet Raoro, a minor planet of the Great Empire was invaded, and the Earthnet, a forcefield which protected Earth, was attacked by Herulean ships. A council meeting happened, and the first attack Earth lead against the Heruleans, the Battle of 01-89 Ammul, took place on November 16, 1100. The main villain of the arc is the Kayzur (dictator) of the Heruleans, Jossomos. The Heruleans seem to have had contact with otherwordly beings, and so, their ships are very powerful, not easy to take out, but its a complex arc, and their power source shall be explored later. The Heruleans are based off of Nazi's, and are fascist, but they also have the ability to use people as a parasitic host, so their offspring will hatch and burst from them (like Xenomorphs in Aliens). They can possess people and regenerate, their insides are made of goo. So yeah, that about sums up what is going on, when it comes to current role-play. Other than that, a short timeskip, about, say, a few weeks, will be happening to speed things up in the War. Me and Kuzon are planning things. Also, I'd like to say that Ian made a new character today, Ultra Ian's son, Phoenix Cipher. After the war ends, I plan on using Ulysses as my character, and Freezing-Soul plans on using Keios, while Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 plans on using Ryuge Senshi. Zion, our founder, just made his new character, Guatama, yesterday. His last character was The Dominican, which he never really finished or used in RP. Before that, was Dramora. Zion had been in a long absence, due to being busy in real life, due to boring bureaucratic things, paperwork and such.